Witness Protection
by milkysmile
Summary: Austin and Ally are worst enemys but when the gang witness a robbery by one of the most feared people in America. They must go into witness protection when he escapes. They are all given new identitys. Austin and Ally's just so happens to be them pretending being a married couple. Will they be tracked down and will Austin and Ally develop fellings for eachother
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Austin and Ally

Ally's POV

I was in my dads store sonic boom with my best friend Trish and my twin brother Adam. Trish was sitting in the corner flipping through a magazine while me and Adam unpacked boxes and put instruments on display.

Adam looked over at Trish.

"You could help us you know" he said to Trish

"I could but I can't I have a magazine to read" she said he was about to say something but I interrupted

"Ohh Adam please don't start an argument the faster we get this done the quicker we can lock up and go do our own thing" I say frustrated that our dad left us in charge while he goes to yet another convention

"ok ok chill out Jeez" he says throwing his hand up in defence

"sorry I just really want to get it done" I say

"hey Adam you nearly done"

Yells someone coming into the store

I turn around to find Its my brothers best friend and my Worst enemy Austin Moon with his friends Dez, Nathan and Cassidy Nathan's girlfriend.

"nearly we just have to put these into the storage room and lock up" Adam says

He was standing at the counter when my phone beeped. I went to get it but he picked it up.

"ugh give me my phone Blondie" I say

"not until you admit you have a crush on me" he says smirking

"a crush on you I would rather stick pins in my eyes then ever have any feeling other than hate towards you" I say

"Ally I'm hurt" he says outing his hand over his heart

"I couldn't care less just give me my phone" I say

"dude please give her the phone the last thing I want is her rambling on about how annoying you are at home" he says

He gives me my phone and I have a message from my friend Hannah

'hey als I can't get through to Adam can you tell him ill be there in a minute'

"Adam Hannah's on her way" but just as I say it she walks in the door and gives Adam a kiss.

"Adam I'll lock up" I say grabbing the keys

I go to the door and lock it. I look outside and there are people outside running with bags of cash.

"hey there's something going on out there" I say quietly

They walk over so there standing beside me. All of a sudden a well-built tall man is at the door staring at us.

"that's Frankie the Feared he's number one on the FBI most wanted" Austin whisper yells

He bangs on the door trying to get in but then there's a load of sirens. He runs off and a police guard finds us and asks questions about the robbery.

The cops brought us home to our houses that night. Adam made us hot cocoa and comforted me cause i was pretty freaked out. He can be a real pain but he is a good brother.

NEXT DAY

I wake up to the smell of a cooked breakfast. I ran downstairs and Adam was making breakfast.

"morning" i say he jumped a little because he didnt notice i was in the room.

"morning allygator" he says serving me a plate of sausages and bacon.

"so any news" i ask

"yes actually i got a call from the cops today and they want to talk to all of us about last night. so everyone will be here in about fiftheen minutes " he says

Austin's POV

1 HOUR LATER

we all arrived at adams after hearing the cops want to talk to us. they just arrived and ally made them some tea but now we are all in the living room waiting to hear what the cops had to say.

"so you are the people who witnessed the robbery at miami mall last night" one officer asks while the other takes notes we all nod. " well we did manage to arrest frankie the feared a couple blocks away" and we all smile with the news "but he managed to escape during the night and he did mention to us to tell the kids that were in the store to watch there backs" we all tence up at this moment

"so what are we ment to do" nathan asks

"well Mr stone that is the reaon we are here we all think it would be best if you and your friends went into witness protection"

**OK THIS IS MY NEW STORY IT HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD A WHILE AND I FINALLY DECIDED TO USE THE IDEA.**

**ANY IDEAS YOU WANT TO GIVE ME I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST TO USE THEM SO DON'T BE SHY **

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW PLEASE 10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER :):):)**

**THANKS :):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY

"so you are the people who witnessed the robbery at miami mall last night" one officer asks while the other takes notes we all nod. " well we did manage to arrest Frankie the feared a couple blocks away" and we all smile with the news "but he managed to escape during the night and he did mention to us to tell the kids that were in the store to watch their backs" we all tense up at this moment

"so what are we ment to do" Nathan asks

"well Mr stone that is the reason we are here we all think it would be best if you and your friends went into witness protection"

Ally's POV

Did he just say what i think he said he wanted us all to go into witness protection. He wanted us to pack up our lives and go live as someone were not.

"witness protection" Hannah whispered

"yes I know it must seem a bit daunting to think about it but it really is the best solution" the officer says

"what would we have to do" Austin asked

"well you would have to leave to a location we give you, you will all have a fake identity and no one will know who you really are" he says

"do you really think this is our best option" i ask finally speaking up

"I really do one thing the police has learned over the years is do not underestimate Frankie" he says

"so what now" Austin asks

"if you are going ahead with it I need you to fill out this sheet for information" he says

"I think we should do it guys" Adam says and we ally nod or mumble 'yeahs'

"ok so i will give you ten minutes to fill out these sheets and then i will leave and you must all go pack because you are leaving tomorrow" he says handing out the sheets

I look down at my sheet and begin to fill it in and so does everyone else

FULL NAME - Allyson Marie Dawson

AGE - 22

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT - Sonic Boom, Miami Mall

RELATIONSHIP - Single

PARENTS - Lester and Penny Dawson

SIBLINGS - Adam Walter Dawson

HOBBIES - Music and Cooking

DEGREE - Music, University College Miami

The officer came back in and collected the sheets and everyone left to go pack their personal belongings. We were told we were only allowed a small bag.

Austin's POV

NEXT DAY

The next day the police officer picked us all up and drove us to a big abandoned warehouse. when we went inside it was all high-tech with nearly a million detectives and cops running around.

"this is our witness protection headquarters" the officer said

He brought us into a small room and we were all seated in a circle. I sat next to Adam and Austin.

"so now i am going to give you your identities and answer any questions you may have. i will start with Ally and work my way around to Austin" he says and we all nod in agreement "so Ally your name is going to be Rosie Fletcher you own a little bakery we will set up for you and cater party's and events"

"ok thanks" I say

"please leave all questions till the end" he adds

"Adam your name will be Shane Kelsey you are a gardener" he says

"Hannah your name will be Gemma Hays and you are a real estate agent" she nods

"Trish your name will be Sophia Jensen and you will work in ally's bakery" he says and we all laugh at the thought of Trish working

"Dez your name is James Laurence and you are a photographer" he says

"Nathan your name will be Logan Walker and you will be accountant" he groaned at his job and we laughed

"Cassidy your name will be Tori Sanders and you will be an event organiser and will be in business with ally's catering"

"and last Austin your name will be Jason Fletcher and you will be a repairs man" he says " any questions" me and Austin raise our hands immediately "yes"

"why do me and Austin have the same last name" i ask

"well i may of left out a tiny detail you two are married" he says

"what" me and Austin shriek

"i can't possibly be married to her" Austin screams

"look i knew you wouldn't like it but its the only way we can let you all be in the same area if not we would have to split you all up" he says

everyone's heads snap up at this and Adam speaks up "guys if it means we all get to stick together i think you should do it i mean once its all over you can go back to hating each other" he says

"yes and by those forms you filled out for me you have a lot in common" the police office says

"fine" me and Austin say reluctantly

"ok now that we have that sorted you need a slight makeover to change your look a little" the officer says

All of the girls smile excitedly and the boys just groan.

**PLEASE DONT BE SHY AND SEND ME SOME OF YOUR IDEAS I WILL TRY MY BEST TO USE THEM PLEASE!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE**

**THANKS:):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own Austin and Ally

PREVIOUSLY

"why do me and Austin have the same last name" i ask

"well i may of left out a tiny detail you two are married" he says

"what" me and Austin shriek

"i can't possibly be married to her" Austin screams

"look i knew you wouldn't like it but its the only way we can let you all be in the same area if not we would have to split you all up" he says

everyone's heads snap up at this and Adam speaks up "guys if it means we all get to stick together i think you should do it i mean once its all over you can go back to hating each other" he says

"yes and by those forms you filled out for me you have a lot in common" the police office says

"fine" me and Austin say reluctantly

"ok now that we have that sorted you need a slight makeover to change your look a little" the officer says

All of the girls smile excitedly and the boys just groan.

Austin's POV

i can't believe i have to be fake married to Dawson i can hate her in our home but outside i have to be a charming and loving. We are just waiting for the girls to come out from their makeover as all us guys are finished. i can't say i really looked different they just took my glasses and replaced them with contacts and gave me a whole new wardrobe. everyone has been giving clothes because we were only allowed bring a little bag. the girls finally came out of the dressing room and i must say they looked good Cassidy got blonde highlights while Hannah's hair was died brown, Trish got extensions and her hair straitened out but one person out of all caught my attention ally was standing in the corner her hair was a simple brown but changed into blonde curls at the bottom. she was dressed in a pink top and denim shorts it suited her age a lot more.

"ok i need you to give me your phones" the police officer now known as jimmy told us

"what you can't take away our phones" Cassidy wines

"we will give you new ones but Frankie might hack your phones and find your location" he says all frustrated at how difficult we were. we put our phone in the box he was holding. when he had them all he lifted up another box and opened it there was brand new phones inside and we all picked one out.

"my number is in those phones and we will tell your parents when you are gone oh and i almost forgot" he says pulling a small box out of his pocket "you two will need these" he says opening the box and revealing wedding rings. our eyes widened we took them out of the box and place them on our finger. Mine was a simple gold ring but ally's was gold and had a diamond on it.

"wow Austin who knew you had taste" Trish jokes

"shut it de la rosa" i snap

"ok as of now you are in witness protection we have a plane arranged to bring you to texas and there is cars waiting for you with your address. you cannot contact any friends or family unless we tell you otherwise and remember you have my number if you need anything" jimmy says

"thanks jimmy" we all say getting on the plane

Ally's POV

LATER THAT DAY

The plane arrived and we found our cars. we decided to go do our own thing because we all had different living arrangement except me and Austin. we got to our house i must say it was nice it was a two-story house with four bedrooms and two bathroom the walls were light pastel colours which made the house very bright.

"what room do you want" Austin asks me

just as i was about to answer there was a knock on the door.

i went to open the door with Austin following. i opened it to elderly women and a man around our age standing at the door.

"hi im sally and this is my grandson Elliot" the women says

"hi im al... Rosie and this is ..em.. my husband Jason" i say

"well your our new neighbours" she smiles

"do you want to come in for some tea" i ask

"that would be lovely thank you Rosie" she says

i make the tea while Austin talks to sally and Elliot in the living room. I go back in with the tea and a plate of biscuits and sit down next to Austin.

"so what has brought you here" sally asks

"work I love to cook and I bought a place in the town and I am setting up a bakery and I run a catering business" I say

"what about your husband" she asks

" well I didn't want my wife to leave and never get to see her" Austin says

"so how did you meet" sally asks

"well i guess you could say we were highschool sweethearts" i say

"awwww sorry im a sucker for romance" she says

"aha then i proposed at the end of highschool and we got married at the end of university" Austin says man how does he come up with it so quickly

"how sweet anyway i better get going give you a chance to settle in"she says going to our front door and leaving

"how were you so fast with the answers" i ask him

"im just so smart"he smirks

"yeah sure whats the real reason" i ask

"jimmy left a little book on things we should say for certain questions i scanned it when we got here its on the kitchen counter" he explains

i went into the kitchen and read through all the things about me and Austin getting married. i kept reading and there ws some points on our jobs.

'so you are probably wondering about your jobs well we have ally's bakery all set up. its called Rosie's pastry and we bought the building next door so Austin has an office and workshop. we have hired two new employees for the bakery Heidi knit (56) and Brooke Davis (28) and we will leave the rest up to you on hiring and firing we hope you like the bakery give us a ring if you have any problems Thanks Jimmy'

"hey Austin want to go see the bakery and your shop" i shouted through the house

"yeah sure we have to open tomorrow might as well" he says grabbing the car keys

"what makes you think your driving Blondie" i say grabbing the keys off him and running outside

"what makes me think im driving is because this is a big man car not a car for little girls" he says obviously trying to annoy me

"oh really please" i say putting on my best puppy dog face

" yeah really" he says grabbing the keys from my hand and jumping in the front seat.

"you win this time Blondie" i say but all i can think is are me and Austin kinda almost sorta getting along.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ! **

**IDEAS WELCOME DON'T BE SHY I WILL TRY MY BEST TO USE THEM **

**THANKS:):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Austin and ally

Austin's POV

Ally and i drove to her new bakery and my workshop. We went onto main street and there they were very central in the middle of the street with space outside for table and chairs. we walked up to the door and all got the keys out of her bag and we went inside. it was actually quite nice bright and spacious with an ice cream bar, a kitchen out the back and an office for ally.

"this isn't that bad" I say

"yeah and its in the perfect location for business" she says

"want to go check out my shop next door" I say

"sure why not" she says locking the bakery doors while i open next doors

it was a small room with a counter but when you go behind the counter and in the little door there's a huge workshop with parts and tools.

"this is huge" ally says

"haha yeah we better go I am hungry so let's go so you can make some food" i say heading toward the car

Ally's POV

NEXT DAY

The bakery officially opened today. we were getting a lot of positive reviews from the locals telling us they will be back. Heidi and Trish stayed in the kitchen making and baking the food while me and Brooke stayed out front making tea, coffee and serving the costumers. Everything was fine until Trish came running up to me.

"ally there's something wrong with your recipe it isn't turning out right" she says quietly

"Trish are you sure you done it right" I ask

"come on ill show you" she says guiding me into the kitchen there was a bowl with milk and flour in it

"trash you know there's ment to be butter sugar and eggs" i say

"oh well maybe you could show me" she says smiling

i mix all the ingredients together and just as i was turning it down in speed the whole thing jammed and wouldn't work. I told Trish to go put the mixture in a tin and put it in the oven. i went out to the office and grabbed my phone and rang Austin.

"hello" he says

"hi can you please come next door and fix something for me" i ask

"why would i do that" he asks

"because Blondie you're a repair man" i say coldly down the phone

"fine ill be there in a second" he says hanging up

Austin walked in and i told him to go outback and Trish would tell him what to do. i was feeling a little different like i was forgetting or missing something but i shrugged it off. a group of costumers came in and sat down at a table they all seemed like they were in highschool due to the cheerleader outfits and football jackets. i grabbed my notebook and walked over to them.

"Hi what can i get you" i ask

"Rosie what are you doing here" a voice asks i look up to see Elliot out neighbour. man he's only in highschool he looks older

"i own the place as i said the other day when you were over" I say

"dude you know this babe" one of his friends ask

"yeah dude she live next door" he says

" sweet must be nice having a view of her sun bathing from your room" his other friend says

"ok look here he only knows me because his grandmother was nice enough to come welcome us to the neighbourhood and he was dragged along, now either you stop with the remarks or I ban you, now what can i get you" i say smiling sweetly at the last part

"ok can i get three cappuccino two coffees and a lemon drizzle cake" he says

i go to the counter and begin making their drinks and i pick up the freshly made lemon drizzle cake Trish made me make. i put it all on a tray and serve it to them and left without saying another word. i was in my office filling out forms and checks that's when I noticed were was my fake wedding ring. I looked around the front of the shop. I went out back.

"Sophia can I please talk to you now" I ask Trish and I see Austin give me a confused looK. Trish comes into the office.

"save your breath I know how this ends I go get my things" she says

"woah woah Trish I'm not firing you I have a problem I can't find the wedding ring" shE sighed with relief and then she gasped

"what does Austin know" she asks

"no im not giving him the satisfaction of knowing i lost it and he didn't" i say

"ally this could mess everything up we need to find it" she says

"I know you search the kitchen while I keep searching the front" I say

I have literally looked everywhere I cannot find the ring. if I don't find it Austin will hold it against me and say how careless i was. that would be rich coming from him but he still would not let it go.

"waitress" I hear i look up and its Elliot and his friends

"what can i help you with" i say putting on a fake smile

"well I think you may have lost something that looks expensive" he says and i look at him all confused "something like this" he says holding up my ring

"how did you" i ask

"you really should take it off when baking someone could choke on it like i nearly did" he says smirking

"sorry about that can i please have it back now" i ask

"for a kiss you can" he says all cocky like i was obviously going to agree

"not in a million years I prefer men then a little boys who still have too loose their first tooth" i snap and there were 'ohh' and 'burns' being said to him

"well i guess i'll just keep it" he says putting it in his pocket

"i wouldn't do that if i were you" a voice says from behind me.

Austin's POV

i finish working in the kitche and i was going to ask ally for some coffee when i say that elliot kid holding her wedding ring. how the hell did he get it. i see him put it in his pocket and i immediatly step in.

"i wouldn't do that if i were you" i say making ally turn around. the cheerleader's at the table are all making call me signs.

"why not" he asks

"because i happen to be the one that bought that ring" i say

"so what" he says

"i bought that ring and this one" i say holding up my left hand "for our wedding so if i were you i would give it back"

"wait your married" he asks ally

"yes i am i have been married to au.. Jason i have been for the last year and a half but if you listened when you and your grandmother were at my house you would already know that and you would know i own this place and run a catering buisiness" she says coldly to him

"fine i'll give it back" he says reaching into his pocket and giving it to ally he then gets up and leaves

"thanks a lot" she says

"your welcome how did he get it in the first place" i ask

"i was showing trish how to make a cake it must of fell into the mixure"

"ok well i better go but can i get a coffee to go please" i ask

"sure" she says going behind the counter and making me a coffee

when she is done she hands it to me.

"hey austin why dont we try be friends and get along" she asks as i was about to leave

"i would like that" i say

OK SO THERE FRIENDS AND EVENTUALLY THAT WILL LEAD TO AUSLLY !

REVIEW * REVIEW * REVIEW* REVIEW * REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

IM GOING TO START WRITING THIS AT THE START OF THE CHAPTERS

Ally - Rosie Fletcher

Austin - Jason Fletcher

Trish - Sophia Jensen

Adam - Shane Kelsey

Dez - James Laurence

Hannah - Gemma Hays

Nathan - Logan Walker

Cassidy - Tori Sanders

PREVIOUSLY

"ok well i better go but can i get a coffee to go please" i ask

"sure" she says going behind the counter and making me a coffee

when she is done she hands it to me.

"hey Austin why don't we try to be friends and get along" she asks as i was about to leave

"i would like that" i say

TIME SKIPS IN THIS CHAPTER

Ally's POV

THREE WEEK LATER

Austin and I were having a go at being friend and it is much easier you don't feel the awkwardness at home . Right now i was having my lunch break with Brooke while Trish was out at the counter serving the costumers.

"so Rosie how long have you and Jason been together" she asks

" we have been together since highschool and got married at the end of University and our two year anniversary is next week" i say trying to remember what was on the notes jimmy gave us

"aw are you doing anything special" she asks

"were probably just going to dinner" i say

"Awww your wedding must have been so romantic" she says

"yeah it was" I say casually

"oh come on Rosie tell me" she says

"fine wish I could re-live the whole thing again see Jason at the altar staring at me our eyes locked." i say with my acting skills

"that is so sweet" she says suspiciously like she was planning something.

"anyway i have too go i have to talk to Tori she has an event coming up that she wants me to cater" i say going to the office to get my stuff.

ONE WEEK LATER

"please Rosie come with me they need me to sign a contract for my new apartment and i need someone to read over it with me" Brooke whines we have become closer over the last month but we do see each other every day.

"ok I'll come Jason's gone all day anyway" i say

We drove to the town hall and i got out of the car and go in with Brooke. when i go in the door there was a very confused looking Austin and all our friend dressed up.

"what are you doing here" I asked

"I was told I was to repair the clock what about you" he asked

"Brooke told me she wanted me to be with her when she bought her new apartment" I say

we turn around instantly "ok what's going on" we both said. Brooke took a step forward and smiled. our friends behind her were giving us sympathetic looks

"ok the truth is you're getting married" she squealed my eyes widened and me and Austin looked straight at each other and eventually he spoke up

"but emm.. Brooke we're already married" Austin says

"I know that Jason as an anniversary present we arranged for you to renew your vows" she says

"you really really didn't have to do that" I said

"ooh but after you told me that you wish you could re-live your wedding day this was the best I could do" she says

" haha thanks can I please talk to Jason, Sophia and Shane" i ask

"sure" me and Austin grab Adam and Trish and bring them to the side

"why the hell didn't you tell us" Austin whisper yells

"we couldn't were ment to be best friends and were ment to surprize you and all this other stuff. We said no at the start but we got a speech on friendship and marriage and jimmy said we have to say yes and that we shouldn't tell you because you will back out" Trish says

"so you expect us to stand up in front of everyone and tell each other we love and care for each other" I say

"sis you really think i like this it means my sister has to tell my best friend she love him and he has to say it back" Adam says

"guys we really have to get you two ready" Brooke says interrupting us "Jason you go in there with the boys and Rosie come with me and the girls" she says pushing me into a room. "put this on" she orders me she was holding a white one shoulder short skater dress. i run into the bathroom and put it on when i come out im attacked with make up and finally they curl my hair and put a white flower at the side

"just in time" Hannah sighs

"ok take these and your all ready" Trish says handing me a punch of red roses.

"thanks so much guys" I say hugging them when really im having a heart attack on the inside

before im about to enter through two doors to my fake husband to tell him how much I love him, Brooke goes in to tell the musicians to start playing.

Austin's POV

How did it end up like this me standing at the altar dressed in a suit waiting to renew my vows to a woman im not even married to in the first place. I mean me and ally were friend but just friends. i do like Ally... wait no no i don't like ally i mean i like ally as a friend yes she defiantly only a friend. My thoughts were cut short by the music starting and the doors opening to reveal ally dressed in white and her hair in curls and holding red roses. She began to walk up the aisle and i looked straight at her all of our friend were here today there was Heidi, Brooke, Sally and her rat of a grandson and a couple more locals we have grown to know. All these people ment that this had to be believable. me ad Ally smiled at each other as she walked up to me. she finally reached the top and it all began.

"lady's and gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of vows between Jason and Rosie Fletcher please join hands" the priest says said and i grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes " Jason you may begin" the priest says why am i first. guess i have to make stuff up as we go along.

"Rosie we started dating in freshman year. then before starting senior you told me you loved me, that was when i realized we would be together forever. we broke up in the middle of senior year which nearly tore me apart. Shane gave me a mouthful too because you were hurt. it was those couple of weeks that made me realize that i wanted to propose. Nobody supported me in this decision but i went ahead with it anyway. when you said yes everything lit up it was the best day ever. we waited until we finished college to get married. i promised at the ceremony that i will be faithful to you, guide you through thick and thin and love you for the rest of my life and i will you are my soul mate Rosie" i say a let out an imaginary sigh off relief im done now it's up to her.

"Jason i met you when me and my family moved to Miami. when i started the high school i made friendS with Trish and she warned me off you because you were the bad boy. then you became friends with Shane and i got to know you. when we started dating I didn't want it to end i was in love. i was so heartbroken when we broke up it was the worst part of my life. then you proposed and me and you started a whole new chapter. i will tell you that a lot of people commented on us getting married so young but i didn't care. in my mind we were two people who loved each other and were doing it for those reasons. i am so happy we got married. i also promised to be faithful and love you for ever. I believe we were ment to be together that faith put us together almost destiny" she says smiling but i could see the relief in her eyes

"well you may kiss your wife" the priest says my eyes kinda widened but not to mush that it was obvious. I had to kiss her if I didn't so many people would ask me why. I started to lean in and so did she our lips met and I feel this tingling but just shrug it off. we pull away and I look at her it was then I saw how beautiful and pretty she was. oh my god I think I like Ally

AUSLLY KISS AND AUSTIN LIKES ALLY

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ANY IDEAS

THANKS :):)


	6. Chapter 6

PREVIOUSLY

"well you may kiss your wife" the priest says my eyes kinda widened but not to mush that it was obvious. I had to kiss her if I didn't so many people would ask me why. I started to lean in and so did she our lips met and I feel this tingling but just shrug it off. we pull away and I look at her it was then I saw how beautiful and pretty she was. oh my god I think I like Ally

Ally's POV

Austin and I just kissed I had a tingling feeling but I didn't pay much notice. we thanked everyone and me and Austin got in the car to go home.

"wow what a day" I say

"yeah wierd" Austin stutters

"you ok your acting wierd" I ask

"em.. yeah i just think i need to got to bed and get some rest" he says quietly going to his room. well that was weird did i do something wrong. the doorbell rang and i went to answer it.

"Jason and Rosie Fletcher residence" he asks and i nod

"this package is for you please sign here" he says holding out a clip board. I sign my fake name I am used to it know because of filling out stuff for the bakery.

"thank you" I say taking the big box inside and I open it. there was a note

'Dear Rosie this is just some thing that might come in handy in the house and to show people from Jimmy'

i open the box and there's a bunch of frames with edited pictures of me and Austin. I went around and put them on wall and windows. at the end off the box was a wedding album. It had fake pictures of me and Austin with our friends on our wedding day. I left it on the coffee table for Austin to see when he woke up. I got out of my dress and began to clean up the kitchen.

NEXT DAY

I was working today and Elliot and his friends were back, but there was another table filled with highschool girls that seem like the popular type. Since Brooke is away visiting her parents i have to serve all the costumers but Trish does help me during lunch hour. I went over Elliot first.

"what can i get you" I ask

"two coffees, three cappuccino, five cupcakes and a kiss from Rosie" he says

"I can get you everything but the kiss" i say

"oh so we should do something else then" he says hitting my behind.

"Elliot when are you going to get this into your tiny little brain. I am married to Jason and I love him, you of all people should know this you were there yesterday when me and Jason renewed our vows." I snap

"he wouldn't have to know" he says I literally wanted to slap him across the face.

"I'll go get those drinks" I say trying to keep my cool

i go behind the counter and begin making their drinks. then in walks Austin for his afternoon lunch. i see the table of girls giving him looks and mumbling between themselves.

"Hey Rosie" he says because he knows people are listening like Elliot. he kisses my cheek we started doing this when we decided to be friends Trish said it made us look like a couple. i smile up at him. "can i have a coffee and a chocolate muffin." he asks

"hello and yes you can it might be a couple of minutes i have to serve that table and give these to table number eight. just take a seat and I will get it to you as soon as possible" I say gesturing him to sit in the seat at the side of the counter. nobody really sits there because that's where all the employees sit when on a lunch break. I put Elliot's order on a tray and bring it over to him and his friends.

"thought about my offer" he says

"look here kid i made a commitment to Jason and it was the best thing we ever done. i don't want anybody else because i already have the love of my life and i wouldn't mess with that for the world. So you might aswell stop these comments because there not going to get you anywhere" i say walking away i get my notebook and go to the group of girls.

"hi what can i get you" i ask

"the other waiter that's sitting over there" a girl says pointing at Austin.

"sorry he's not a waiter he owns next door and is having some lunch" i say

"his biceps are awesome i just want to touch him and kiss him" another girl says i laugh at this before stopping completely nearly scaring her with the glare i was giving her

"oh and would you like to tell me what else you would like to do with my husband" i say whie raising an eyebrow

"ah man he's married , fine we'll have three cappachinos, one coffee and some chocolate cake" she says

i go up behind the counter and begin to make prepare the order.

"i saw the pictures and wedding album" Austin says from his chair which was right beside me.

"yeah jimmy sent them here did you read the note he wrote" I ask

"yeah very kind of him i can't believe we left them in storage" Austin says knowing people are still listening

"yeah i know me either, now excuse me for a minute" I say. I go into the kitchen and Trish is sitting in the corner reading a magazine.

"what are you doing" i ask

"reading a magazine but i have a good reason it almost closing time so i don't have to bake anymore" she said

"fair enough but would you please do me a favour and serve the costumers while i have a break" i ask

"fine but only because your my best friend" she says going out the door.

i go out after her get the two coffees she must made and a cupcake and go join Austin. we talked for a while mostly about what we need to get when we go shopping later. I told Trish to go home because there were only two groups left, Elliot and his friends and the bunch of girls.

"so what were you and Elliot talking about earlier" he asks

"nothing i was just asking how sally was" i say lying through my teeth

"why do i get the feeling your lying to me, come on just tell me what he said" he says looking straight at me

"fine he was ordering and asked for a kiss, i obviously said no then he said we should try something else and slapped my behind and the.n..n" i said but was interrupted by Austin

"woah woah woah back up be did what, oh im going to kill him" he says clenching his fists and standing up

"don't do anything stupid" i say

i go over behind him.

"what the hell do you think you were doing hitting my wife" he yells grabbing Elliot by the chest making him stand up. All eyes were on us now the girls were wide-eyed and whispering stuff while all Elliot's friends just stayed quiet looking at Austin and Elliot.

"Hey i can't help she digs me" he says and i immediatly step in

"i do not dig you in fact i made it perfectly clear earlier that Jason was the only one for me" i say

"come on Rosie you can't like him he's an idiot" he says

"oh Elliot your right there i don't like Jason" say and i see a smile forming on his lips and Austin just staring at me like what are you doing "i love Jason and he's not an idiot he was a straight A student in high school" i say

"now Elliot i suggest you stay away from Rosie or you and me are going to have a problem now get out and your friends can go with you in fact every one out come back tomorrow but as for you Elliot your banned from ever setting foot in the bakery" Austin says. Elliot grabs his glass that had his coffee and throws it on the floor and runs off. Everyone leaves and i go get the brush to go clean up the mess. i come back in and Austins on the ground picking up the big pieces of glass and putting them in the bin.

"you don't have to do that" i say

"i want to" he says

"thanks" i say getting down beside him to help

"it's been a lot easier since we decided to be friends hasn't it" he says

"yeah we can be in the same room without fighting" i joked

"i wonder why they choose us to be the married couple" he asks

"probably because every one else is in a relationship and they would feel sorry for me if it was Dez" i say

"yeah but they said we have the most in common" he say

"i guess we both have a major in music" i say. i stop what i was doing and look at Austin he was staring at me. our eyes locked and we both slowly start to lean in. he was go close then our lips met this kiss was nothing like the renewal thing it was sweet. he put his arms around my waist and i put mine around his neck. this isn't good i think i am falling for Austin but i cant be he's Austin Moon ooh god.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ANY IDEAS **

**6 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Austin And Ally.

Austin's POV

I don't know what happened one second im cleaning up broken glass the next I'm kissing ally. there was a spark between us. suddenly someone coughed beside us we broke apart to see Adam.

"what do you think your doing with my baby sis" Adam says looking angry

"technically Adam your only older by about five minutes" ally say

"I don't care ally but what i do care about is you and him" he shouts glaring at me

"why" she asks

"because your my sister and he's ment to be my best friend and i told him to stay away from you because I know what he's like ally" he shouts

"oh no don't start with the sister, best friend thing because i have put up with you and Hannah for three years. do you think its nice when i ask my best friend to come shopping and she can't because she's with you" ally yells

"she does have a point dude" I say

"don't you dare moon I know you. you have a different girlfriend every week" he shouts

"seriously dude where have you been that was in highschool and in university I had a girlfriend for a year and a half and the only reason we broke up was because she was moving" I say

"yeah but I told you when you first met ally and said she was hot that I would kill you if you went near her" he shouts

"so what if it wasn't Austin and I liked someone else" ally asks

"i would have to meet him" he says

"that is crazy, i understand your just being protective of your sister but im not a kid im 22 nearly 23 for crying out loud" she yells

"i just don't want you to get hurt" he says

" heartbreak is a part of life it happens everyone" she says

"i know but i would rather anyone than him" he says

"jesus like she said she's not a kid she doesn't need you to fight all her battles. if me and her want to be together you can't stop us it's our choise not yours and it will never be your you don't even get a say in the matter" i yell

then he starts walking towards me and pushes me into the counter so without thinking i punch him.

"Austin" ally shrieks

"im so sorry ally i didn't think" i say

"just go" she says running beside Adam who was now on the ground

"but i"

"just leave get out" she screams floods of tears coming down her face

"fine I'll see you at home" i say walking out

Ally's POV

I don't believe Austin. why would he do that. I brought Adam to his apartment and walked home since he didn't live that far away. I was about five minutes away from the house when i heard someone walking behind me.

"hi Rosie" he says

"Elliot what do you want" i ask

"I want you" he answers i begin to walk faster but he somehow gets in front of me. he roughly pushes me up against the wall.

"leave me alone Elliot im not in the mood"i say

"why you and jack having problems" he asks

"it's Jason and no were stronger than ever" i lie

"why are you even with that creep" he says

"he's not a creep now i am going home" i say trying to get out of his grip but he just pushes me against the wall. he leans and begins to kiss me i don't respond i push him off with all my strength.

"leave me alone Elliot" i say running home.

i run in the front door and slam it shut. Austin was asleep on the sofa but woke up with the bang. i go to the kitchen to get some water and Austin comes running in after me.

"Ally are you ok" he says

"just leave me alone" i shout

"ally im sorry about Elliot but i was just standing up to him" he says

"i appreciate you defending me but you punched him after everything we went through when we were little" i shout

"ally i don't understand what you're talking about" he says

"im talking about my mum and what she did to me and Adam" i shout

"what did she do ally" he say he says taking a step toward me

"before we moved Adam and i lived with our mum. when she got angry she would take it out on us but Adam would always stand up for me. when you punched him it brought everything back" i scream

"im sorry i didn't know" he says coming in for a hug.

"no Austin stay away from me do not even talk to me." i shout running to my room.

Austin's POV

I really was just trying to defend ally i had no idea of her past. we kissed and then everything went wrong. i don't even know if she likes me. one thing for sure I am going to make this right and tell her how i feel because i really really like her.

**DID YOU HERE ONE DIRECTION BEST SONG EVER ! 3 DON'T KNOW WHAT THE VIDEO HAS TO DO WITH THE SONG BUT I STILL LIKE IT **

**10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

**THANKS:):):)**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Austin and Ally

PREVIOUSLY

"before we moved Adam and i lived with our mum. when she got angry she would take it out on us but Adam would always stand up for me. when you punched him it brought everything back" i scream

"im sorry i didn't know" he says coming in for a hug.

"no Austin stay away from me do not even talk to me." i shout running to my room.

Austin's POV

I really was just trying to defend ally i had no idea of her past. we kissed and then everything went wrong. i don't even know if she likes me. one thing for sure I am going to make this right and tell her how i feel because i really really like her.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A& A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A &A&A

Austin's POV

its been a week since ally said a word to me. i don't even bother going into the bakery anymore. all our friend from around here think were getting a divorce i really don't know. i really do need to make it right because this awkwardness is really annoying and wierd. when she gets home she basically goes to the fridge and then to her bedroom. i need to make a plan to get her to talk to me again. right now i was in my workshop working on some second hand TV's that had been dropped into me when suddenly Nathan and Dez walked in.

"dude what you do to Adam" Nathan says

"i punched him" i say

"why" dez asks

"because he walked in on me and ally kissing then he totally flipped out" i say

"woah wait you kissed ally" Nathan says

"yeah but now she isn't talking to me because i punched him" i say

"if you really like her do something special something that she can't forget, and she will have no choise but to forgive you" Nathan says

"ok thanks man" i say

"no problem but we better go i have to meet Cassidy" he says grabbing dez and walking out

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&AA&A&A &A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A& A&A&A

Ally's POV

I drove into the driveway of the house and I was so annoyed to see all the blinds closed I always told Austin to open them during the day well that is when we were talking. God the house has been awkward. I get my keys out of my bag and unlock the door. When I go inside the whole house is in darkness the only source of light was a candle i try to turn the lights on but nothing happened. Then i noticed there were rose petals leading into the dining room and soft strumming of a guitar. I follow the petals into the dining room and the whole room Is light with candles there roses everywhere there is a dinner set up on the table and Austin is standing there with his guitar but he begins to play a different song and he began singing.

Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn – it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me because I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you

"ally please talk to me" he says

"oh my god i don't know what to say" i say

"well you could tell me whether you like me because i really really like you" he says but instead i kiss him. we pull away and we just stare into each other's eyes

"does that answer you question" i ask and he just nods

"but i think we should keep this from our friends for a while i mean they will only tell Adam" he says

"agreed" i say

"good well i guess your now my girlfriend so would you like to eat" he asks

"yeah im starving what is there" i ask he takes the food cover off to reveal a stack of pancakes.

"surprise" he says

"pancakes you made pancakes" i say laughing

"yeah there about the only thing i know how to cook" he says kissing me i pull away

"we should eat before they go cold" i say.

we sit down and when i finish my second one i look up and there all gone.

"you ate them all" i say

"yeah" he says

"well now im not talking to you" i say crossing my arms

"not again" he whines before getting out of his seat and kissing me.

"all forgiven" i say

"knew that would work" he smirks

"want to watch a movie" i ask

"sure" he says

we cuddle up on the sofa watching the movie and eventually we fall asleep

**THERE FINALLY TOGETHER.**

**10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Austin and Ally

PREVIOUSLY

"good well i guess your now my girlfriend so would you like to eat" he asks

"yeah im starving what is there" i ask he takes the food cover off to reveal a stack of pancakes.

"surprise" he says

"pancakes you made pancakes" i say laughing

"yeah there about the only thing i know how to cook" he says kissing me i pull away

"we should eat before they go cold" i say.

we sit down and when i finish my second one i look up and there all gone.

"you ate them all" i say

"yeah" he says

"well now im not talking to you" i say crossing my arms

"not again" he whines before getting out of his seat and kissing me.

"all forgiven" i say

"knew that would work" he smirks

"want to watch a movie" i ask

"sure" he says

we cuddle up on the sofa watching the movie and eventually we fall asleep

Ally's POV

I can't believe me and Austin are dating i mean he would have been the last person i thought I would date. I woke up on the couch the next morning and Austin was not beside me. I was calling him but there was no answer but when I go into the kitchen there's a note.

You're so cute and peaceful when your asleep I just

couldn't wake you. I have left for work see you later.

- Austin xxxxx

I decide to skip breakfast and just go straight to work. luckily Brooke was back today so I was going to spend the morning in the office ordering stuff. then at about 2pm I heard an ambulance outside and the next thing Trish came running in.

"ally you need to come with me" she says rather quickly. I follow her outside where I see Austin lying on his back with a neck brace and machine being hooked up to him in the ambulance.

I run up to the ambulance bursting with tears.

"sorry but you're not allowed in here" a man says guiding me away

"that's my husband" I say running past him up to Austin. he was all cut and bruised and he was unconscious

"what happened him" i scream.

Austin's POV

I woke up that morning on the sofa with ally and I decided I would let her sleep while I go to work. I left her a note telling her where I was. I got to work and opened up the shop.

"hey Jason" I turn around to see Elliot and i just glare at him.

"what do you want" i snap

"hi Elliot how are you, im good thanks for asking" he says laughing

"seriously what are you doing here" i say

"i need you to look at a car" he says

"and why should I do that for you" i ask

"not for me but for my gran it's her car" he says

"fine bring it around the back and drive it up there" i said pointing to the machine that lifts the car up.

he drives around and I slowly start to raise it up and I see Elliot watching me but i don't give him the satisfaction of knowing it bothers me.

i get on my back and slowly go under the car.

"Elliot i see the problem it might take a while to fix" i say

"I have time but you don't" he says. just as I was about to ask what he ment the car dropped straight down on top of me and everything went black.

Ally's POV

Austin just went in for surgery apparently he is bleeding internally. what I don't understand is how the hell it happened. everyone arrived except Adam. suddenly the doctor came out and I ran up to him followed by the others.

"how is he" I ask

"we've managed to stop the bleeding but we don't know when he will wake up he is very banged up" he says

"but he's going to live" I ask

"it's possible something could go wrong or there could be complications with the surgery" he says i just stand there motionless.

"but there's a chance he will live" Nathan asks

"yes but one other thing, when the car came down there was a huge strain on his back there is a possibility he will never walk again" he says and that was when i lost it. i burst into tears and began screaming at the doctor. Trish and Nathan had to calm me down.

"can i see him" i ask shakily.

"he's in recovery at the moment maybe in a while" he says

This can't be happening this is like my worst nightmare. the person I love is in their fighting for his life and if he does make it there's a possibility he might never walk again. can you imagine how that would affect Austin he loves to dance and perform. this was the moment I realized I love Austin Moon.

**DRAMA WILL AUSTIN LIVE AND EVER WALK AGAIN.**

**10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Austin and Ally

**PREVIOUSLY**

"but there's a chance he will live" Nathan asks

"yes but one other thing, when the car came down there was a huge strain on his back there is a possibility he will never walk again" he says and that was when i lost it. i burst into tears and began screaming at the doctor. Trish and Nathan had to calm me down.

"can i see him" i ask shakily.

"he's in recovery at the moment maybe in a while" he says

This can't be happening this is like my worst nightmare. the person I love is in their fighting for his life and if he does make it there's a possibility he might never walk again. can you imagine how that would affect Austin he loves to dance and perform. this was the moment I realized I love Austin Moon.

**PRESENT**

Ally's POV

I was still at the hospital sitting there motionless just staring at the floor. People had tried to talk to me but i just sat there. Right now i needed Austin to hug and kiss me and tell me everything will be ok. also i needed my brother but god know where he is he won't even talk about Austin. after a while people began to leave to bring me things or to go back to work Hannah and me were the only people left.

"Ally he's going to be alright" she says

"but what if he isn't" i say croaking

"he will he's Austin he will be jumping up and downsoon but it will just take some time" she says

"after last night this had to happen" I say

"what happened last night" she asks

"we weren't talking because of what happened between him and adam and then last night he set up this big romantic diner and he wrote me a song and now he's my boyfriend" i say bursting out in tears

"awwww" she says

"but don't tell Adam" i say quickly

"why" she asks confused

"because he doesn't want us together and now he doesn't want anything to do with Austin. right now i need him more than ever and he doesn't even care" i say getting up and going to the bathroom.

Hannah's POV

Right now I was on my way to Adam's apartment to give him a piece of my mind. i knock on the door but barge in when he opens it.

"what the hell is wrong with you" i shout

"whats wrong with me whats wrong with you" he says all confused at my outburst.

"what do you have against Austin and ally being together" i shout

"i have a problem because he was my best friend and she's my sister" he shouts

"don't even try that you of all people know how upset she was when she found out we were dating. she told us it was her or us but then when she say how much we liked each other she was the bigger person and allowed it" i scream

"why do you care so much" he shouts at me

"i care because your sister is at the hospital in a state because the person she loves is fighting for his life and even if he does make it he might never walk again and that person also happens to be your best friend." i scream

"what... what how i don't understand" he stutters

"Austin was working on a car when the whole thing collapsed on top of him" i say

"oh my god is ally hurt" he asks

"she's fine but she needs her brother right now we can barely get a word out of her" i say

Ally's POV

I guess Hannah left because she wasn't in the waiting room. i just sat there a million thoughts going around in my head. when suddenly the doctor came up to me.

"Jason has been moved to a room and you are able to see him now" he says guiding me to a door.

"thank you" i say opening the door.

he was just lying there the only movement was his chest barely going up and down. he had wire's hooked up to him, a mask over his mouth, needles in his arms and a machine beeping at the side monitoring his heart. i burst into tears just looking at him.

"you have to wake up you have to" i whisper standing next to him.

Suddenly the beeping became faster and the doctors and nurses came rushing in. i looked at the heart monitor screen and there was nothing but a line. i see them taking out the machine to shock the heart back to life.

"you'll have to wait outside" one of the nurses says to me but i just ignore her.

"Austin Austin come back please wake up" i began screaming while a nurse was trying to push me out.

"he has to be ok he has to" i scream

Suddenly a pair of arms come around my waist pulling me out of the room. i turn around to see Adam

"he will ally, one thing I know about Austin is he doesn't give up without a fight" he says taking me into a hug while i cry into his shoulder.

**10 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**AND ANY IDEAS YOU MIGHT HAVE PM THEM TO ME **


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Austin and Ally.

**PREVIOUSLY**

Suddenly the beeping became faster and the doctors and nurses came rushing in. i looked at the heart monitor screen and there was nothing but a line. i see them taking out the machine to shock the heart back to life.

"you'll have to wait outside" one of the nurses says to me but i just ignore her.

"Austin Austin come back please wake up" i began screaming while a nurse was trying to push me out.

"he has to be ok he has to" i scream

Suddenly a pair of arms come around my waist pulling me out of the room. i turn around to see Adam

"he will ally, one thing I know about Austin is he doesn't give up without a fight" he says taking me into a hug while i cry into his shoulder.

**PRESENT**

One nurse lead us to a private room because she knew we needed somewhere to talk and wait for news. I didn't let go of Adam the whole time I just cried and cried into his shoulder.

"what are you doing here" i ask calming myself down

"Hannah came and told me what happened" he says

"well if your going to start going on about me and Austin you can just leave" i say

"i won't, i realized how you let me date Hannah no matter how much you hated us being together. so im doing the same for you" he says

"thank you" I say hugging him.

I let go when i hear the door open and the doctor walk in.

"how is he" I ask immediately

"we've managed to get a steady heartbeat going and he's breathing again which is a good sign" he says

"oh thank god" i say letting out a sigh of relief

"his legs are still the same but there's nothing we can do until he's awake which were hoping will happen soon" he says

"can we see him" Adam asks

"yes but only one person at a time" he says

"you go" Adam says to me i mumble thank you and walk down to Austin's room.

I go in and he's still the same hooked up to machines, unconscious and still.

I sit at the side of the bed and just look at him. suddenly his fingers start to move and i immediately stand up and hold his hand.

"Austin" I say

"ally" he says trying to sit up

"no stay where you are" i say

"ally what happened" he asks all groggy

"you were fixing a car and the whole thing fell on top of you" i say with tears of joy

"ally somethings wrong i can't feel my legs" he says his eyes wide

"i don't really know how to tell you this but the car really hurt your back and the doctors say there is a possible chance you won't be able to walk again" i say

"what" he says tears threatening to fall

"i know but there's a chance that with a little bit of help you will" i say trying to cheer him up

"i need to be alone" he says

"ok i'll go tell the doctor and everyone else." i say leaving the room.

I quickly tell a nurse on my way to the others and she goes straight to Austin, while I run to Adam and Hannah.

"guys he's awake" i say bursting into the room.

my smile fades when I see everyone sitting there with worried looks and jimmy sitting there.

"whats going on" I ask

"you might want to sit down" Adam say pointing to the seat next to him

"ally someone reported seeing Frankie in this area so we need to get you out of here as fast as we can" jimmy says

"what about the bakery and Austin" I ask

"we will sell the baker no problem and Austin will remain in a private part of the hospital until he is well enough to travel" he says

"no way am i leaving Austin" i say

"it's our job to keep you and your friends safe. we will bring you back to headquarters and arrange a new location for you" he says

"like i said before i'm not going anywhere without Austin" i shout

"ally if it means we will be safe we have to, and like you said he's awake which means he will get better son and then will be brought to us" Adam says

"you don't understand i was with him when he woke up. he realized he couldn't feel his legs and i had to tell him he might never walk again. you didn't see his face. he needs someone here with him, not to mention the fact there's a killer around" i say

"ally we will have security around the area of the hospital to make sure no one goes near Austin. We will have him out of here as soon as possible, i need to speck with the doctors about that but he will be safe" jimmy says

"fine I'll go" I say

**YOU DIDN'T REALLY THINK I'D LET THE MAIN CHARACTER DIE DID YOU ?**

**BUT WILL AUSTIN EVER WALK AGAIN AND HOW WILL ALLY COPE BEING AWAY FROM HIM**

**10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER  
**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Austin and Ally

**PREVIOUSLY**

"ally someone reported seeing Frankie in this area so we need to get you out of here as fast as we can" jimmy says

"what about the bakery and Austin" I ask

"we will sell the bakery no problem and Austin will remain in a private part of the hospital until he is well enough to travel" he says

"no way i am not leaving Austin" i say

"it's our job to keep you and your friends safe. we will bring you back to headquarters and arrange a new location for you" he says

"like i said before I'm not going anywhere without Austin" i shout

"ally if it means we will be safe we have to, and like you said he's awake which means he will get better soon and then will be brought to us" Adam says

"you don't understand i was with him when he woke up. he realized he couldn't feel his legs and i had to tell him he might never walk again. you didn't see his face. he needs someone here with him, not to mention the fact there's a killer around" i say

"ally we will have security around the area of the hospital to make sure no one goes near Austin. We will have him out of here as soon as possible, i need to speak with the doctors about that but he will be safe" jimmy says

"fine I'll go" I say

**PRESENT**

Ally's POV

Jimmy had gone to talk to the doctors on when Austin will be well enough to travel. i decided i wanted to talk to Austin because I was not leaving him if he was struggling. everyone else had left to pack up their things for leaving. I walked into his room and he was lying there staring at the ceiling. he didn't even move when i entered the room.

"how are you feeling" I ask

"sore" he says still staring at the ceiling

"what did the doctor say" i ask

"he said that I fractured my lower spine and there's a fragment of bone pressing on the spinal cord and that they operated on that but whether i will walk again he doesn't know." he says

"ok you've no idea how worried i was. Hannah sorted Adam out for us aswell" i say

"great" he says still staring straight at the ceiling.

"so em jimmy came to talk to us. apparently someone reported seeing Frankie around so we must leave. then he told me you wouldn't come until you were well enough. I was ment to go but now I've decided to stay here with you" i say

"no you should go" he says not making eye contact

"I don't want to I want to be able to support you and help through this until we can leave" i say

"Ally will you just go. right now i just want to be left alone. i have enough to worry about. the last thing i need to be thinking about is you and Frankie." he shouts looking straight at me but his eyes actually scared me.

"fine but if anything happens I'm coming straight back" i say

There was a knock at the door and in walked Jimmy and the others. they all sat down.

"ok so i talked to the doctors and Austin can leave here next week but there is a chance he might have to go back to hospital" jimmy says

"what about walking again" I ask and Austin stiffens in the bed.

"they will do some scans before he leaves but during the day Austin will most likely have to get help from a specialist" he say

"can we please stop talking about it" Austin shouts and we all stare at him

"ok sorry I need to talk to you all about your jobs. now some of you will have the same job as last time but some of you need new jobs. you will keep your identityS. so em Adam, Dez and Cassidy you all have the same job as last time" he says "Trish we have decided you will help Cassidy with her business while Hannah you are a shop manager. Nathan you are a trainer at the local gym. ally you are the new principal of a music school and when Austin is better he will be a teacher at the same school. any questions" he asks

"how can i be a principal I don't have any experience" i say

"no but you did have very good school grades and you have a music major and the school specialises in music" he says

"is it a big deal this music school" i ask

"yes it's very big deal it's well-known across America. it's a boarding school that students have to take a test to get into. it's beside a lake and has many facilities including class rooms, stage rooms, studios to record songs, dance studios and music room's." he says

I nod. some of the others ask some questions on their jobs and then jimmy begins talking to all of us again.

"ok well if that's everything. i guess it's time for you to get ready. i have brought an outfit for you from headquarters and don't worry i didn't pick them. i will need you to get ready and say your goodbyes to Austin because we will leave after" he says

"were leaving already" I ask on the verge of tears

"yes we have to get you out of here as soon as possible" he says. Austin notices im upset.

"don't worry about me ally I will be with you in a week in the mean time focus on keeping the teenagers at the school under control" he jokes

Jimmy hand me an outfit and i go to the bathroom to get changed. i put on dark red jeans a black top, a cream blazer and black strappy heels. when im ready i go back to Austin and he's on his own.

"i guess we have to say goodbye" i say walking up to the side of the bed

"yeah" he say slowly pushing himself to sit up.

"I'm going to miss you so much" i say kissing him.

"me too. I have a present for you before you go" he says

"how did you get a present when you've been in here for the past three days" i ask

"i got it before the accident" he says

"awww" i say

"it's in my jean pocket. there in the drawer over there" he says pointing to a drawer on the other side of the room.

I go over and open the drawer in it was the clothes he wore the day of the accident all covered in blood. i ignore it and go to his jeans and take a box out of his pocket. I open it to show a necklace with a music note pendent.

"i love it" I say running over and hugging him

Just then Jimmy walks in with the others. they all say goodbye to Austin and I was crying at this point.

"we better get going guys" jimmy says

Before I know it I've left Austin and i am on a plane to a new location

**10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Austin and Ally

**PREVIOUSLY**

"me too. I have a present for you before you go" he says

"how did you get a present when you've been in here for the past three days" i ask

"i got it before the accident" he says

"awww" i say

"it's in my jean pocket. there in the drawer over there" he says pointing to a drawer on the other side of the room.

I go over and open the drawer in it was the clothes he wore the day of the accident all covered in blood. i ignore it and go to his jeans and take a box out of his pocket. I open it to show a necklace with a music note pendent.

"i love it" I say running over and hugging him

Just then Jimmy walks in with the others. they all say goodbye to Austin and I was crying at this point.

"we better get going guys" jimmy says

Before I know it I've left Austin and i am on a plane to a new location

** PRESENT**

We arrived at the airport and Jimmy gave us keys to our cars and he gave the others keys to their houses. We all went outside to our cars mine was a black BMW. we all said goodbye and promised to meet soon. I got in the car and the address was already in the GPS system. it was actually a long drive outside of the town. I finally reached a sign saying 'Studio 12' and I turned down the road. it was about another five-minute drive before i finally started to see students and buildings. i drove around until i saw the sign for main office I quickly parked the car. when I got out a lot of students started shouting 'new girl' or 'look at the new kid'. i walked into the office where I saw a middle-aged woman behind a desk.

"hi i'm the new principal" i say and she raises her head

"ahh we've been expecting you. I will just tell the superintendent that you are here." she says

"thank you" I say

I sat down in some of the chairs provided in the office and then a man comes out of the principals office.

"hi i'm Jack Keith. im the super intendant. i have been supervising the school while we waited for you to arrive" he says shaking my hand

"hi i'm Rosie Fletcher" i say

"how about I show you around the campus and then we can gather all the students and introduce you as the new principal" he says

"sounds good" I say

We walked around and this place is actually quite cool. there is water activities for the kids when school is over. rooms full of instruments and there were a lot of classrooms and recording studios but it also has football fields, basketball courts and i think i saw a cheerleading team. basically it's a normal high school that specialises in music. he showed me where i would be living. It was a big house on the side of the lake there was space out the back for a bit of privacy.

"should we go back to the main office so" he asks when we finish the tour

"yeah i have some questions i need to ask" i say

We walk back to the main office and go into the office behind the front desk.

"so this is the principals office now your office" he says sitting down behind the desk

"cool" I say taking a seat

"so you said you have some questions" he asks

"yeah this school specialises in music but do the students study other subjects" i ask

"yes we mostly focus on music but the students do study geography, science and things like that. we have a building full of classrooms specifically for those subjects" he says

"great thanks and next week my husband my husband is meant to be arriving but it is unknown if he will be well enough to work straight away" i say

"well that's all up to you to sort out teachers. i am aware of your husband's accident and that he won't start straight away but you are the principal and it is now your job to get teachers to cover his classes and run this school. I will only be visiting from now on" he says

"ok well that's all my questions for now" i say

"great so I'll gather all the students" he says walking over to a microphone. "all students to the main auditorium now please" he says

We walk to the auditorium and i meet all the teachers. Jack goes onto the stage and so do all the teacher so i follow them. we stand in the back of the stage while Jack begins to talk. there was laughing and chatter around the rom from all the students.

"silence" he shouts and everyone goes quiet

"now as you know we have been looking for a person to become principal. We found one a couple days ago and she arrived today. Your new principal is Mrs Fletcher" he says and i step forward

All the students eyes widen I think they all thought I was a student.

Austin's POV

I was lying in the bed staring at the ceiling when the door opened. A women came to the side of the bed.

"hello Austin my name is Cindy and i am a physiotherapist. i will be helping you try to get your legs to work again" she says

"fine" I mumble

she goes to the end of the bed and puts her hand at the end of my foot.

"now I just need you to try to push against my hand" she says

"I can't" i say

"will you at least try" she says

I roll my eyes but then with all my strength try to push against her hand. nothing happened.

"ok I'm going to bring you downstairs there's a room downstairs that has some equipment that might help" she says

She leaves the room and comes back with a wheelchair. she helps me into it and all i can think is 'why me why did this have to happen to me'.

**TEEN CHOICE AWARDS THIS WEEKEND CAN'T WAIT**

**10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Austin and Ally

**Ally's POV**

Today was my first official day as principal. I looked around the inside of the house and it is bigger than it looks on the inside and it has modern furniture. i had a quick shower and got into a red dress and black high heels. i decided i would go to the staff building and meet some of the other teachers ad ask if any could cover Austins class. i met most of them yesterday when i was introduced to the students. i went into the staff room and all the teachers were in their drinking coffee i started shouting trying to get their attention. "em excuse me" "hello" i kept shouting but no one noticed. "hey everyone listen up" someone shouted from behind me. he was tall with brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a black suit. everyone went quiet and looked over at us. i mouthed thanks to him and then turned to the teachers.

"sorry i just need to sort out a couple of things. first of all there's a new music teacher coming over the next couple of days but in the mean time i need some teachers to cover his classes, i will cover most of them but i would like to do some research in my office and read up on files and stuff. so i need some one to cover music at 10:50 and then there's another at 1:20 and 3:10." i say looking down at the clip board in my hand.

"i can cover the 10:50 and the 3:10 class" a young teacher about my age says from across the room

"that great thanks a lot" i say

"and i can cover the 1:20 class" the man from behind me says

"that's great so second of all i have arranged a staff meeting for 12 o clock tomorrow" i say and all the teachers nod and then the bell goes off

i leave the room and head to Austin's first class.

"hey Ms. Fletcher wait up" some shouts. i stop and turn around and see the teacher that silenced everyone in the staff room

"hi thanks for doing that back there" i say

"no problem anyway i wasn't here yesterday so i didn't meet you my name is Dallas jones. i teach science, geography and english" he says

"nice to met you" i say smiling and shaking his hand

"i just wanted to tell you if you ever need any help with anything or need anyone to show you around i can help if you want"

"thanks i might take you up on that i got lost this morning" i say and then the second bell goes off. "i hate to be rude but i really have to go" i say

"yeahs don't want to be late on your first day see ya" he says walking to his class

i reach room 23 were the class i am about to teach is. i open the door and all eyes are on me.

"hello I'm Mrs. Fletcher and i will be covering this class until the new music teacher arrives" i walk over and stand at the window "so today i just want to learn about you as students so i will call you up and i want you to tell me your name, the instruments you play, your talents and a bit about yourself. so first up we have Quinn Adkins" i say and a tall girl covered in make-up and wearing clothes that barely cover her. she stood at the front of the class.

"my name is Quinn Adkins. i can play piano and guitar. my talents are singing, dancing, acting, looking pretty, em oh and I'm good in bed too" she says in a high-pitched voice. everyone laughs at her and she stands there as if nothing happened.

"Quinn you really shouldn't say that stuff in class it's inappropriate" i say

"why are you jealous" she says

"that's it sit down and be quiet" i say

"you can't tell me what to do" she says

"yes i can, not only am i you teacher but im the principle of this school. and due to your behavior today you can help serve lunch for the week" she says

"you can't be serious i don't get detention" she squeals

"do you want me to make it two weeks" i ask raising an eyebrow. she runs to her seat and we continue class.

when i'm done all the students leave and i start gathering my stuff. then there's a knock on the door i turn to see Dallas.

"hey i'm just getting my stuff" i say

"it's fine i just need to tell you some of my students are going on a field trip with me tomorrow just in case you didn't know" he says

"oh thanks i'll try to remember that" i say slinging my bag over my shoulder.

then we hear this screaming coming from outside and both of us run out of the class room. there's two girls fighting and a boy trying to split them up. i recognise on of them as Quinn and shes yelling at the other "he's my boyfriend". Dallas quickly jumps in and trys to separate the girls. he grabs Quinn and pull her off the other girl while the boy grabs the girl. there is a circle of students around us watching everything.

"what is going on here" i shout

"i don't know miss she just attacked me" the other girl says

"that's because you kissed my boyfriend" Quinn yells trying to get out of Dallas' grip

"whats your name" i ask the other girl

"Kira star" she says

"ok Kira one week after school detention and Quinn two weeks lunch detention" i say walking away down the hall.

**Austin's POV**

****I was sleeping after a really bad night when suddenly i felt a sharp pain in my legs. wait... my legs. i reach over and press the red button beside my bed and a nurse come walking in.

"are you ok" she asks

"i am starting to feel a pain in my legs" i say

"oh ok this is good" she says grabbing the clipboard at the end of my bed.

"so does this mean i will be able to walk again" i ask

"yes most likely but it won't happen over night i'd say in a couple of days you might be able to walk slowly" she says

"yes" i say

"i'm going to call Cindy and she can come up and help you" she says leaving the room.

**YOU DIDN'T REALLY THINK I WOULD HAVE AUSTIN NEVER WALK AGAIN ... DID YOU ?**

**10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
